


【带卡授翻】五代目的生日

by fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 五火带土 - Freeform, 带土生贺 - Freeform, 捆绑, 暗部卡卡西 - Freeform, 道具预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3
Summary: 带土忙着处理文书工作，独享办公室的宁静。不过他的几名暗部手下给他带来了一份礼物。而这是他非常乐于接受的一种溜号。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	【带卡授翻】五代目的生日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lord Fifth's Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332578) by [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC). 



> 作者注：祝最好的男孩宇智波带土生日快乐！  
> 没错这又是黄色。  
> 译注：是土哥的生贺，但是我完全没有搞，对不起。  
> 浪费食物警告！非常多的道具警告，高潮控制警告！  
> 属于五代目火影和他的暗部总指挥的特别【黏糊糊】的生日礼物。  
> 喜欢请给Drakojana老师留kudos！

火影办公室里静悄悄的，唯一的声音是五代目钢笔的沙沙声。在接受了整整一早上的火影塔工作人员送上的生日祝福后，带土真的很享受现在的宁静。虽然他今天还没有看到卡卡西，但他希望那张藏在黑色面罩后的熟悉的银发面孔能尽快过来。

他的办公桌上已经堆满了小盒子，大多是装满了糖果。大家都知道他们尊敬的火影大人最喜欢吃糖果和点心了。办公室的角落里摆着两个插满了百合花和玫瑰花的花瓶，带土看了一眼，他就知道最后还是得让人再拿来一个花瓶。

独眼的宇智波正埋首于文书工作，却被一阵急促的敲窗声打断了。他皱了皱眉头，转了一下椅子，看到自己手下的一名暗部正倒挂在那。带土叹了口气打开了窗户，希望他的生日这天老天爷会赏脸不给他找麻烦。

“什么事？”在看到暗部跳进来后深深弯腰行礼后，他挑挑眉问道。

“火影大人，您有一件特别的包裹待查收。”

蒙面的暗部拼命让自己的声音听起来像汇报工作一样严肃，但带土能听出她声音中窃笑。当带土想明白暗部也有礼物要送给他时，他的唇角勾起一抹微笑。

“很好，”他双臂抱胸，摆出一副期待的表情看向忍者说。“拿进来吧。”

暗部成员迅速结了几个印然后将手掌按在木地板上。突然腾起一阵烟雾吞没了他们的身影，遮挡着大半个火影办公室，带土什么都看不清。这并没有让他感到太意外，因为他已经认出了那几个印是通灵术的结印。

烟雾很快散去，又露出了其他四名忍者，他们站在一个大到夸张的蛋糕旁边，这玩意儿比正在这屋子里的忍者们的半身还要高。

“五代目大人，生日快乐！”他们齐声祝贺道。带土能从他们欢快的语气中听出他们的善意，也可以轻松想象出隐藏在动物面具背后的亲切笑容。

火影看着这粉白色的蛋糕轻笑起来。蛋糕的最顶端装饰着新鲜草莓，带土想不出来光把它烤出来就得花多少时间，更别提还要裱花装饰了。他的目光从五名看着他的暗部身上扫过，心里感到一阵刺痛，因为他并没有看到熟悉的猎犬面具。

他知道这五名暗部隶属于卡卡西的队伍。尽管自从卡卡西被带土亲手提拔为暗部总指挥后，他就几乎没有出过任务，但他常常和他的队员们待在一起。不过，火影并不想让自己的失望溢于言表，他希望这只是说明卡卡西正待在家里为他准备一份特别的礼物。

“谢谢你们，”他温和地笑着，逐一向每一名暗部成员致意。想到了蛋糕的大小，他笑着说：“不过，我不知道我要怎么才能把这一整个蛋糕都吃完。”

“哦，这个倒不用担心。这里面有个惊喜等着你呢。”施展通灵术的女暗部又在拼命压抑自己的笑意。

另一名忍者也憋笑着补充道：“本来这个惊喜是要自己蹦出来的，但是现在说不定他需要帮助。”

带土困惑地看了他们一眼，但还没等他来得及询问这是什么意思，他们就又表达了一遍自己的祝福，恭敬地行礼后退出了办公室。徒留五代目守着这个巨大的蛋糕，而且很明显，里面有东西被困住了。

其他人都走了后，宇智波听到一阵细微的嗡嗡声，这声音之前并不存在。他扬起眉毛，幼稚的本能占据了上风，他用手指挖了点儿蛋糕上的奶油，送进嘴里舔了舔。这是他喜欢的甜味，至少说明这是个真的甜品，他相信暗部并不会给他一个纸糊的蛋糕。

带土卷起御神袍的袖子，以免粘上奶油。他把手插入蛋糕中部，不出所料，他很快就遇到了阻力。他向上一抬，半个蛋糕就脱离开了，而他的目光就落在了蛋糕内部的空洞，看到了等在里面的究竟是什么——是谁。

五代目火影惊讶地张大了嘴巴，他睁大眼盯着暗部总指挥、他的男朋友旗木卡卡西，正满脸通红地坐在里面，双手被红丝带捆在身后。他没有发出任何声音，但他回望带土的目光透露着希望被放开的渴望。

“卡卡西？”宇智波不可置信地笑出了声。他当然没有料想到会发生这种事。银发的男人想要站起来，但是他的双腿颤抖得太厉害了，而且嗡嗡声也更响了。他还是什么都没说，只使用求助的眼神看着带土。

火影把蛋糕的上半部分丢在地上，他一把拉起了卡卡西，让他站了起来。他帮助旗木脱离了甜蜜的束缚，而当暗部总指挥站在他面前时，带土注意到了更多的事情。

“这么说，你就是那个等着我的惊喜，嗯？”他咧嘴一笑，决定暂时不把卡卡西的手解开。银发男人几乎站不住，他的大腿以一种带土很熟悉的方式颤抖着。隐藏在面罩下的汹涌的潮红，不管怎么看都将卡卡西的身体情况暴露无遗。

宇智波伸手拉下了遮挡暗部总指挥面部的黑色布料。当他发现卡卡西为什么一直不说话的原因时，他又一次惊得张大了嘴。

旗木的嘴被一个红色的口球撑开了，那个球上有几个孔可以让他喘气，不过这根本挡不住他的口水。面罩一拉下来，卡卡西的口水就顺着下巴流淌下来。带土满意地轻哼一声，最初的震撼已经缓缓消失，如今他发现自己被眼前的景象激起了欲望。

“先让我瞧瞧你还为我准备了什么好东西，再听听你自己怎么解释。”带土伸出一只手捧着卡卡西的脸，欣赏着他潮红的漂亮脸蛋。意识到这种美景只留给他一个人独享，带土感到非常骄傲。他的另一只手正伸进层层衣服揉着银发男人的屁股。

卡卡西整个身体猛地一颤，发出了一声被掐断了一样的奇怪呻吟。火影感觉到卡卡西的肌肉在他的抚摸下颤抖，他的笑容更灿烂了。他向卡卡西穴口所在的位置戳了戳，希望能摸到玩具。暗部总指挥颤抖着，他快站不稳了，于是靠向了带土。

“我还以为你可以坚持更久呢，卡卡西。”带土装作很失望的样子说。

脱掉男朋友的衣服让他无比兴奋，就像孩子兴高采烈地拆开礼物。他拉着卡卡西走向他的椅子，将他拉到自己腿上坐好。旗木觉得不舒服，屁股里的玩具让他没法坐直。但他的眼神告诉带土，他也迫不及待地想要脱掉衣服。

五代目火影先是拉开了暗部的背心，将灰色制服丢到地上。没有背心遮掩，他能看到卡卡西在黑色底衣下翘起的乳头。带土舔了舔嘴唇，想要隔着布料捏起一粒乳尖时，他察觉到有什么东西夹住了乳头。他好奇地挑了挑眉，拉起男友的衣服检查他的胸膛。

乳夹固定在卡卡西红肿的乳头上，一直在掐着他的乳尖。带土伸手拨弄了一下一边，银发男人就猛地把头往后一仰，闭上了眼睛。宇智波坏笑着拉住另一个夹子，如愿看到卡卡西痛苦的表情，听到了他模糊的求饶声。

“你这个样子可真可爱。”带土在卡卡西脸颊上落下一个轻吻。“到目前为止，我非常喜欢这份生日礼物。”

卡卡西微微睁开眼睛，他的眼神想告诉带土他很荣幸。他们都明白这尚未结束，还有更多的惊喜等待着火影。被塞住嘴的卡卡西在他大腿上的时候，宇智波都感觉到自己的老二一直在裤裆里抽动。他知道这些文书工作将被忘在脑后，但话说回来，他一年就过一次生日。他偶尔还是得休息一天的。

带土解开了卡卡西的裤子，他的男朋友任由他毫无阻碍得将衣服扒了下去。宇智波隔着内裤已经能看到银发男人阴茎上的玩意儿了。他伸手揉了揉卡卡西的胯下，笑着说。

“是我想的那样吗？你一直为了我憋着呢，是吗？”

卡卡西急切的喘息即使隔着口球也能听到，他被禁锢了高潮，因此喘息的越发剧烈。带土决定放他一马，他扯下卡卡西的内裤，看到对方的阴茎弹了出来，只是根部被一枚金属环紧紧锁着。

眼前的老二硬邦邦的，涨得通红，茎身上淌满了前液。火影伸手握住它缓慢地撸动几下，期间细细地看着卡卡西的脸。

“感觉还不错吗？看上去也相当诱人。真不知道你等我碰你等了多久了……”

答案看来是足够久了，卡卡西整个身体因为宇智波的抚摸而颤抖，他试着抬起臀部来加快老二上的撸动。宇智波咋舌，想起了他在脱下卡卡西衣服之前摸到的最后一个玩具。

当带土把住卡卡西的屁股时，他碰到了一个厚厚的底座。这东西没有立刻滑出来，带土拽了几下，这玩意儿才“啵”得一声被拖出来。暗部总指挥跌坐在宇智波的大腿上，但嗡嗡声并没有停止。

“你自己塞进去的？卡卡西，你太宠我了。”他又在男朋友的脸颊上落下一个吻。“你不知道这有多色。”

带土将肛塞丢到一边，察觉到它被润滑浸得发亮。卡卡西已经准备好了。他已经想把手指插进他身体里，看他在自己怀里扭动的样子。但当他把两根手指推进去的时候，他摸到一根线，正连接着一个椭圆的物体——震动的幕后黑手。这个玩意儿肯定一直压在卡卡西的前列腺上。

五代目决定对腿上的银发男人手下留情，他拉出跳蛋，只为用手指揉弄他的敏感点。卡卡西眼中溢出泪水，他的阴茎剧烈地抖动着，想要释放。带土顺着手指抽插的节奏撸动着那根老二，随后握住阴茎环将它取了下来。

卡卡西咬着口球呜咽着高潮了，阴茎上射出的白色浊液飞溅在他的小腹上，也弄脏了带土的御神袍。在被限制高潮了这么久后，攀上高峰的卡卡西精疲力尽地靠在宇智波身上。他试着隔着口球深呼吸，他的鼻孔也尽可能张开来吸入更多空气。

带土微笑着轻轻抚摸着银色发丝，他找到了解开口球的锁扣。尽管从卡卡西嘴里拔出来的时候带出一大滩的口水，但他一点也不觉得恶心。硬要说的话，他甚至挺喜欢看到自己的男朋友被搞成一团糟的样子。

“生……生……生日快……乐……”卡卡西喘着气，话说得断断续续。他的舌头软软地耷拉在嘴边，而且他还得将口水吞回去。

宇智波亲上了他，制止了他费力的喘息，向他准备的大礼表示最甜蜜的感谢。但当他回忆起卡卡西到底是怎么被送到他面前的时候，他内心涌上一股怒火。

“不过，是谁把这些玩具安在你身上的呢，嗯？”他分开他们的嘴唇，质疑道。“你让别人碰过你这里吗？”

像是说明来意，他把手指插回旗木又湿又软的穴里。卡卡西倒吸一口气后摇了摇头，显然在高潮的余韵中难以集中精神。

“不、不……当然……没有……”他挣动了一下，但手腕还是被绑着。带土随手解开了丝带，卡卡西立刻将手臂环在宇智波的肩膀上说。“我只属于你……带土……”

五代目火影拧起了眉头。他并没有在生卡卡西的气，他永远也不会。但他还是想尽可能地利用他的权力占点便宜，尤其是当他们的爱情生活变得这么变态的时候。

“喊我的称号，卡卡西。”他捏紧了男朋友软下的阴茎，沉声道。

“啊！我、我是……您的……火影大人……”

带土感觉这些话直接作用到他的老二上，让它衣服下半勃起来。他又亲吻了卡卡西，只是这次更加饥渴。他的手指插进旗木的屁股里动作，他感到怀里人的身躯还在因为过度敏感而颤抖着。

他知道自己必须要操这个银发男人了。不是今晚，他根本撑不到下班。而且非要说的话，带土坚信他的工作日早已经结束了。

“我希望你还没有太累，”他笑着说。“因为我还有很多很多事想对你做呢。”


End file.
